


it's the alcohol speaking

by wentzgold



Category: Fall Out Boy, Peterick - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Peterick, Short, drunk! patrick, patrick is really cute, soft, uber driver! pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentzgold/pseuds/wentzgold
Summary: late night uber driver pete wentz picks up a hopelessly drunk and giggly patrick from the nightclub.





	it's the alcohol speaking

" Oh, you’re hot, " is the first thing he says when he stumbles out of the club and into the car. 

Then, " I’m wooooooozy, " as he leaned onto Pete’s shoulder.

Pete glanced at the man in the seat next to him. His strawberry-blonde hair was messed up ( but in a cute way ) , black fedora lopsidedly placed on his head, and an obvious blush decorated his pale cheeks. The t-shirt he was wearing had a suspiciously large stain on it.

Oh, you’re cute, Pete wanted to say. 

But he didn’t, because, you know, professionalism. He was on the job here. 

He drove in silence for a while, trying to ignore the adorable man whose cheek was currently pressed onto his shoulder.

" So, hot taxi driver, what’s your name? " Lopsided Fedora piped up, breaking the thick silence.

Pete chuckled. 

" Hot taxi driver? You’re brave."

" Thanks, I know. So what’s the name? "

" Pete, " Pete grinned.

" Pretty name for a pretty Pete, " Lopsided Fedora murmured, snuggling a bit closer.

Pete tried not to beam too widely, eyes staying on the road. The cutest man he had ever set his eyes on had just called him pretty! 

" What should I call you then? " Pete nudged Lopsided Fedora.

Lopsided Fedora actually giggled. Giggled like a fucking girl.

" Patrick... " Patrick said, " but if you call me ‘Trick I will murder you. "

Pete suddenly forgot all about professionalism as he let out a laugh. Two could play at the game.

" Perfect name for a perfect Patrick. " Pete replied, his grin never leaving his face.

" Perfect? Me? Who? " Patrick suddenly sat straight up in disbelief, looking around as if there were anyone else in the car. 

" Yeah, you, " Pete raised an eyebrow. " Don’t you have friends to send you home? "

" They’re too busy having sex. Brendon went off with some random guy, Tyler took off with a dude named John? Joseph? Joshua? Josh! It’s Josh. " Patrick rambled.

" Lonely, huh " Pete noted, wondering why the hell nobody would want such a lovable person. 

" Mhm... unless you want to hook up with me, but it’s a bit late for that...? " Patrick sighed hopelessly, resting a hand on Pete’s thigh. 

" No way buddy, you’re a mess right now, " Pete’s lips twitched with amusement while the car made a right turn at the intersection. " Maybe next time."

Patrick frowned.

" I’m not a mess. This is the tidiest I’ve been in my life. ”

" Okay, whatever you say. ” Pete eyed Patrick’s untucked shirt.

Another 2 minutes of silence, the only sound being the low rumble of the car engine.

“ Hey, Patrick? ”

“ Hmmm? “

“ Y’ever thought about getting yourself a boyfriend? “

“ No. “ Patrick said in a bored tone.

“ Pity. “ Pete couldn’t suppress the twinge of disappointment he felt.

“ Wait, you’re single? Seriously? That’s ree-dee-cu-lous, “ Patrick guffawed the deepest laugh Pete had ever heard in his entire life.

Maybe Pete should be scared of this little man. 

“ Okay, I’ve started thinking about getting a boyfriend five seconds after you said you were single “ Patrick sighed, looking up at Pete with big doe eyes.

Pete looked down at Patrick and decided he could simply could not lose him. The kid looked like a drunk, lost puppy or something.

He drove on into the night, smiling to himself as he listened to Patrick’s soft snores as he fell peacefully asleep. 

— 

Pete whistled quietly, finally pulling up at Patrick’s address. 

“ Patrick…? You’re home… “ Pete gently shook him, getting zero reaction from Patrick.

Left with no other choice, Pete sighed as he positioned the sleeping beauty’s fedora properly and picked him up bridal style, taking broad strides up the porch of Patrick’s house as he retrieved the key from Patrick's pocket.

He didn’t know if this counted as breaking and entering, but Patrick liked him, so it was fine, right?

As he sets Patrick down gently on his bed, taking his fedora off and placing it on the nightstand. Pete smiled at how peacefully unaware of his beauty Patrick was. Grabbing a marker, Pete scrawled his number onto Patrick's arm, then pulled the blanket softly over him.

" Goodnight, Trick. "


End file.
